characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstream Sam
'''Jetstream Sam '''is one of the main characters in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Background Raised in Brazil, Samuel was descended from a long line of swordsmen dating to the farthest past the 16th Century in Japan. He inherited his father's sword before his death, the same one who taught Samuel the Uradachi Technique. After becoming a mercenary, he left Brazil and would hunt down the killer that killed his father, and during his international actions, Samuel would later on target World Marshal for their blatant actions, and would successfully be recruited by World Marshal for some reason, joining the PMC group: Desperado Enforcement LLC. Powers & Abilities * '''Master Swordsman: '''Despite not being a full-body cyborg, Sam's deadliness comes from his mastery of the sword. He was able to easily outmatch Raiden in their first fight, and even slice off Armstrong's hand. He was able to easily kill ten armed mobsters, by himself, without any cybernetic enhancements or his exoskeleton. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Though he's mainly a sword-fighter, Sam's no slouch in hand-to-hand. After being disarmed of his sword, Sam was able to put up a good fist-fight against Raiden. Equipment * '''HF Murasama: '''Just like Raiden, he possess a High-Frequency Blade capable of weakening the bonds between molecules, making them easier to cut through with each hit. Sam's HF Blade was made from a weapon crafted by the famous swordsmith Murasama, and it has a faster vibration rate compared to Raiden's HF Blade, making it more powerful. It is ID Locked to Sam, meaning only he can use it unless he deactivates the lock. * '''Sheath: '''A holder for his Murasama. It has a spring-lock mechanism that can eject his sword into the air, normally for a surprise attack. The force of it is so strong it can send a cybernetic cop ten feets away. * '''Cybernetic Arm: '''Contrary to how it may appear, Sam's only cybernetic enhancement is his right arm, which was cut off by Senator Armstrong and replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. This arm gives him the strength to match Raiden blow for blow. * '''Exoskeleton: '''Sam wears a cybernetic exoskeleton while in combat, to make up for being mostly organic while fighting superhuman cyborgs. This exoskeleton greatly enhances Sam's physical prowess, letting him fight on pair with Raiden and Senator Armstrong, jump across trains and walls, and granting him incredible stamina to prevent him from getting tired. ** '''Blade Mode: '''Using the fuel cells of enemy cyborgs, Sam can boost the capabilities of his exoskeleton, supercharging Sam's reflexes to the point where everything around him appears to slow to a crawl. In this state, Sam can perform precision cuts at blinding speeds to easily land a fatal blow. Feats Strength * Sliced off Armstrong's right forearm. * Sent Raiden flying with one sword swing. * Can throw large rocks. * His sheath managed to break Armstrong's guard. * Slams Raiden to the ground with enough to crack it. * Can slice a large Metal Gear RAY with his sheath. * Sliced Raiden's arm off with his sheath. Speed * Catches Raiden's sword. * Sliced Armstrong's arm off before the nanomachines can harden it. * Can casually block .50 caliber gunfire at both long and close range. * Blocked point-blank fire from an FN 2000. * Dodged attacks from Blade Wolf. Durability *Took a massive beating from Steven Armstrong. *Can take sword strikes from Raiden. *Survived having his arm cutted off. Skill *Easily defeated Raiden on the first encounter. *Took down a ten man hit squad with automatic weapons with just his pre-high frequency blade. *Took down Blade Wolf. *Able to hold his own against Armstrong. *Has the best grin in the game. Weaknesses *Cocky. *Would mostly rather go head-first sword swinging. *Exoskeleton designed to keep up with cyborgs, not copy the attributes. *Underestimates his foes. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Samurai